


From Romania, With Love

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Era, Letters, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds a letter from Charlie Weasley tucked into one of Ron's textbooks, he can't resist replying, starting a six year penpalship with the last person he could have imagined. But when war threatens their world, will their friendship survive? And even more importantly, will it blossom into something more?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 109
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norweigan Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming over to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love, Charlie._

* * *

To Charlie, 

I found this letter in a book I borrowed from your brother. He should be more careful with his things. It would be a shame if written evidence of illegal dragon smuggling were to find its way into the hands of the Ministry. 

I also got detention thanks to your brother. Wait til my father hears about this. 

Draco Malfoy

P.S - hope the dragon is alright.

  
  


* * *

Dear Draco, 

I didn't realise you and Ron were friends. How is he going? I haven't seen him in awhile. Romania is kind of far from Britain. 

I imagine you've worked out by now that your threat of reporting me and my friends to the Ministry was worthless once they'd crossed the border. Shame. 

The Norweigan Ridgeback is doing well. Thanks for asking. It will have a better life here in the reserve than being hunted in Britain or used for potion ingredients. 

Best of luck with your detention. 

Charlie. 

* * *

To Charlie, 

Weasley and I are not friends. I don't even like him. I did visit him in the hospital wing after the Dragon bit his hand, but we're not friends. 

What's Romania like? I've always wanted to go, but my father won't let me. He always chooses where we go on holiday and it's always the same. Paris, Rome or New York. 

Is the Dragon a boy or a girl? 

Detention was weird. I think there are vampires in the Forest or something. Potter and I saw one drinking unicorn blood. 

Anyway, I better study for my exams. Talk to you soon. 

Draco. 

* * *

Dear Draco, 

It's a shame you and Ron aren't friends. I'm sure you'd get on like a house on fire if you gave each other a chance. Speaking of a house on fire, you should see the state of my place. A Chinese Fireball got loose in the reserve and burnt it down to cinders. I've enclosed a picture of him so you can see. His name is Clancy. Usually he's really sweet tempered, but one of the keepers removed his favourite rock from his enclosure and he kind of lost it. 

Romania is great. The accommodation is really cheap - although I'm now in search of new lodgings thanks to Clancy. But the people are really friendly. I've already had a few offers from some people in town who are happy for me to stay with them for awhile. The food is pretty awesome too, though I do miss the fish and chips I used to have back home in Britain. If you can convince your dad to bring you on a trip to Romania, I'd be happy to show you around. You'd love the Dragon reserve. 

It's difficult to tell the sex of the Dragon since it's still a baby. I'm also not the most experienced at it since I'm still a trainee keeper, but I'd hazard a guess at female, based on aggression alone. 

Sorry to hear about the unicorn. They're such beautiful creatures and it's always sad to hear about one dying or being used in such a sickening way. Obviously I much prefer dragons, but if you need to talk about it or are having trouble sleeping, I'm happy to talk about it with you. 

Good luck with your exams. 

Charlie. 

* * *

To Charlie, 

Sorry about your house. Does your insurance cover dragon fire? I'm sending you a care package with this owl. I have too much stuff anyway. Just don't tell my father or he'll stop our house elf from sending me any more sweets. 

I'd love to come to Romania this summer but my father never changes his mind. I'll ask though. I'd like to meet Clancy. He owes you a house. 

What are you going to name the Norweigan Ridgeback? If it was a boy, you could have named it after me. Since Draco means dragon. 

The exams were fine. I knew most things, except the tapdancing pineapple charm. If you have ever found a practical use for that spell since leaving school, I'd like to hear it. 

Tomorrow is the last day of term. Looks like Slytherin is going to win the House Cup at least. Gryffindor got flattened by Ravenclaw in the last Quidditch match of the year. They were a player short since Potter is still in the hospital wing after that Philosopher's Stone rubbish everyone keeps gossiping about. More likely he fell down the stairs. 

Have a good summer. 

Draco. 

* * *

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Dear Draco, 

Thanks so much for the care package you sent with that last owl. How did you know Bertie Botts are my favourite? 

Did your dad decide on a destination for your summer holidays? I'm hoping to make a trip to Egypt soon to visit my brother Bill. He's been working on a new counter-jinx so Gringotts can retrieve some lost artefacts from the pyramids. I never understood the Egyptians. Why worship cats and beetles when there are dragons in the world? 

As much as I would love to name the Ridgeback after you, it turns out I was correct and it is a female. So I might stick with the name Hagrid picked out. Mostly at least. I've started calling her Norberta. But when hatching season starts, I'd be happy to name a baby dragon after you if you like. Or maybe I'll get lucky one day and discover a new species of dragon nobody has ever seen before. 

I'm glad your exams went well. What's your best subject? Mine was always Care of Magical Creatures, of course. But you won't get the chance to study that until your third year. I have actually found the tap-dancing pineapple spell to be useful as a way to stimulate baby dragons. Have you tried flame grilled pineapple? It's delicious. 

I hope your summer holidays are enjoyable, wherever you're spending them. 

Thanks again for the care package, 

Charlie. 

* * *

To Charlie, 

I'm glad you liked the care package, but it's no big deal. I'm sending you a book with this owl. I saw it today at Flourish and Blotts and thought you might enjoy it. It's the third edition of  _ The Keeper's Field Guide to Dragon Species of Europe.  _ I hope you like it. 

I saw your family at Flourish and Blotts today too. Your dad and my father got into a big fight. My father is still mad about it. But he also got cheated out of an important business deal when we were in New York last week, so he was in a mood already. 

I hope you get to go to Egypt next year. My mother is already planning on a trip to France next summer, but when you've seen the Eiffel Tower once, you've seen it a thousand times. I'd much rather go to Greece or Spain. They have dragons there too, and Quidditch. What's your favourite team? 

My best subject is Potions and Astronomy. Mostly because I learned a lot about both subjects before I started Hogwarts, so I'm already ahead of everyone else. Except Granger, of course. I'm definitely interested in Care of Magical Creatures too for third year, but I'd also like to try Arithmancy. I like numbers. I always do the Sudoku puzzles in the  _ Daily Prophet  _ when my father is finished reading it. 

I've never tried flame grilled pineapple, but my friend Vincent puts pineapple on his pizza. I stayed over at his house for a couple of nights after New York. I hate business trips. They're boring. 

Hope you like the book,

Draco. 

* * *

Dear Draco,

Thank you so much for the book. I haven't come across that new edition before. I found the chapter on Romanian Longhorns to be of the most interest. Did you know it isn't only their horn that is sought after? Their scales are also used in goblin made armour. Dragon hide is some of the strongest and most powerfully magical material in the world, as I'm sure you know. We actually have a Longhorn breeding program here. I would love for their numbers to increase enough that the species is no longer on the endangered dragons list, but that's a dream for another day. 

Sorry to hear about the fight between our fathers. They've never seen eye to eye, but they usually at least remain civil. Do you know if your father is going to report my dad to the Aurors for assault? Or is he likely to just let it go? I'm not saying my dad is in the right, I just know he can't afford a lawsuit. I hope things smooth over between them, regardless. 

Spain does have some incredible species of dragon, but they also run dragon fighting pits, which I find to be a cruel practice. But I definitely don't want to discourage you from travelling and trying new things, as moving to Romania has been one of the best decisions I ever made. As I've said, if you're ever up this way, count on me to be your tour guide. 

My favourite Quidditch team back home is Puddlemere United. I could never get into supporting the Cannons. Their chasers are terrible. But as far as European sides go, I like to watch the Karasjok Kites play. They're a Norwegian side with almost as much ferocity as a Ridgeback. What's your favourite Quidditch team? 

I do miss the crossword puzzles in the  _ Daily Prophet,  _ but the sudoku is all yours. I assume you'll be returning to Hogwarts soon for school. Best of luck with your studies this term. If you're in need of any extra tutoring, your owl knows where to find me. 

Charlie. 

* * *

To Charlie, 

Thanks for your letter. I'm back at Hogwarts now. You won't believe what your brother Ron did. Him and Potter flew a car to Hogwarts! Your mother sounded pretty angry - it's hard not to overhear a Howler. You could probably hear her all the way from Romania. Your little sister is in Gryffindor by the way. The Hat took so long to decide, I wondered if it was going to put her in Slytherin. 

I'm glad you liked the book. I didn't know Romanian Longhorns were used for goblin-made armour, but I did know some other dragon types are. My father has two suits of armour - one from an Antipodean Opal-eye and one from a Hebridean Black. 

As far as I know, my father isn't pressing charges over the Flourish and Blotts incident, but there's going to be a formal Ministry inquiry into the flying car - sorry. I hope nothing too bad happens to your dad. 

I have heard about the Dragon fighting pits, but I thought they were just for fun. Sort of like when wizards gamble on Quidditch or Abraxan races. Can't someone do something about it if it's so terrible? 

I like Puddlemere United too. I actually just got chosen to be the Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. My father was so proud, he bought new Nimbus 2001's for the whole team. The Gryffindors aren't happy though. They accused me of "buying my way in" to the team. I guess I'll just have to wait for our first match to prove that I can actually play well. 

Hope Norberta is doing well,

Draco. 

P.S - could you mail Ron some jelly slugs? He tried to hex me with the slug vomiting spell and it backfired. He puked them all over the Quidditch pitch. Don't tell him I told you. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Dear Draco,

Are you sure it wasn't Fred and George that flew the car? I wouldn't put it past them, but it sounds so unlike Ron! Honestly, I'm surprised my mother didn't just show up at Hogwarts and give him a lecture in person. Thanks for letting me know about Ginny's Sorting. I'm sure she'll make friends in Gryffindor quickly. 

No need for apologies, Draco. My dad has been "tinkering with that Muggle rubbish" as Mum says, for years. Trouble was bound to come of it eventually. I'm sure it will all blow over soon enough. 

The trouble with the dragon fighting pits is that the dragons are often treated cruelly by their handlers to encourage them to be more aggressive. Nothing lashes out more fiercely than a terrified dragon with nothing to lose. While that has entertainment value for some, and lines the pockets of others, no amount of galleons is worth profiting off the suffering of a creature. At least, that's how I see it. You're free to form your own opinions about the world, Draco. I won't hold it against you, promise. But there's not much anyone here can do to stop the fighting pits. Spain has its own laws about dragons, and until they legislate to protect them and outlaw the cruelty that comes from pitting dragons against each other for a few galleons, nothing will change. 

Congratulations on making seeker! I played seeker when I was at Hogwarts too. As long as you train hard and play well, nothing anyone says will matter. I'm sending Ron the biggest bucket of jelly slugs I could find. Do I want to know what you did that made him so mad that he tried to hex you? 

Best of luck with your Seeking, 

Charlie. 

* * *

To Charlie, 

I am absolutely certain it was Ron that flew the car. Your mum's howler is still clear as a bell in my head. "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?" Seriously, who names their poor child Ronald? (And then announces it to the room… talk about embarrassing.) My mum never yells. She just kind of looks at me and sighs. 

My father likes to "tinker" with stuff too. When trouble comes of that...well, let's just say you're lucky to have a curse-breaker in the family. 

I don't think I even want to know how to make a dragon "more" aggressive. They're pretty scary all on their own. You seem to know a lot about the fighting pits - have you been? 

I'm really excited to play Seeker. We have our first game against Gryffindor next weekend. I found your name on the shields in the trophy room at Hogwarts. You were a really good seeker. 

Thanks for sending that giant bucket of jelly slugs. The look on Ron's face was priceless. I couldn't stop laughing. He might be turned off jelly slugs for life. 

Sending you some Halloween candy with this owl. I'd send a jack-o'-lantern if I thought the owl was strong enough to carry it. 

Happy Halloween,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco, 

Thanks for the Halloween candy, though I noticed you slipped a few tricks in there. Very mischievous of you! The little Welsh Green I'm hand raising at the moment loved the leaping frog you sent. She chased it all over the house. I've now moved into my own place again - did I tell you that? It's been reinforced with shield and extinguishing charms in case Clancy comes calling again. 

Actually if you look up the name 'Ronald,' you'll find it means 'the advice of the ruler.' Very regal sounding, at least my mother thought so. It can't compare to "dragon" of course. But we can't all be named Draco or it would get very confusing. 

My dad has had suspicions that your father has been playing with some darker spells and artefacts for a long time. I would never betray your confidence, but do be careful around such objects. I don't want to be addressing letters to the Spell Damage floor of St Mungo's. Not that I wouldn't write to you if you were in hospital, but you may not like your parents reading my letters to you quite as much as reading them yourself with fully functioning limbs.

I have never been to the fighting pits, but a keeper I work with used to go to the fighting pits when he worked as an Auror before he had a career change. The appalling conditions the dragons were kept in is part of the reason he became a keeper. He told me that the dragons used in the fighting pits are conditioned through prolonged starvation, pain, and isolation. For such social, intelligent creatures, it's very cruel and harmful treatment. 

I wish you the very best of luck with your upcoming Quidditch match - just watch out for those bludgers. I had more painful injuries from playing Quidditch than I ever have from dragons. 

If you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it, but GO SLYTHERIN. 

Good luck,

Charlie. 

P.S - if you ever did want to send me a jack-o'-lantern, featherlight charms are pretty great, and will make the trip easier on your owl. 

* * *

To Charlie,

Slytherin lost. I want to quit the team. My father even came to watch and I'm sure he's disappointed in me. Our team captain Marcus yelled at me after the game too, so I don't know if I want to play anymore. 

I'm glad you liked the Halloween candy though. Maybe you can send me a picture of the baby Welsh Green with your next letter. I'd like to see her. What's she called? 

I looked up your name in a book at the library too. It means "free man." It must be nice to be free and not have to do what your parents say. My father says I have to keep my head down and not draw attention to myself. Especially at the moment with things at Hogwarts. 

Was Mr Filch at Hogwarts when you were there? His cat was attacked on Halloween. Petrified, the professors said. Looks more like someone put a full body bind curse on it if you ask me. But a Gryffindor first year was attacked too. Everyone is saying the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and that Slytherin's monster is attacking people. As if people didn't already hate Slytherin house enough already. I asked my father about it but he won't tell me much. 

I don't want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas but my father is making me so that he can take my mother away on a trip without me. What will you do for Christmas? 

Hope you're going well, 

Draco. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Dear Draco, 

I'm sorry the outcome of the Quidditch match was so disappointing for you. But no team wins every single game, even the professional sides have a disappointing match now and then. Or a disappointing decade of matches like the Cannons. But if you quit the team now, that match will stick in your mind for a very long time. There's a lot of pressure on Seekers to win the game, but remember there are six other players on the team who need to do their part too. I'm sure your father wants you to do well. The reason people push us hard sometimes is because they see potential in us. You should have seen how hard my team captain used to push me. You don't win a Quidditch Cup or a match without some serious hard work. Keep training and trying and I'm sure you'll get there. 

I've enclosed a picture of the Common Welsh Green I'm hand raising. Her name is Darla. She's a sweetie. You'd like her. 

I'm sure all boys your age dream of getting away from nagging parents, but there's also a lot of responsibility that comes with being on your own, especially when you move as far as Romania and don't have any family to support you on a bad day - like when Clancy burns your house to the ground, for example. I'm sure all your parents' rules seem tedious and frustrating now, but underneath it all, they're keeping you safe and trying to help you grow into someone they can be very proud of. One thing living far away on your own gives you is perspective. If I could be closer to my parents and siblings and have the same career opportunities I do here, I would. Appreciate what you have while you have it is all I'm saying, I'll stop the big brother lecture now. 

Yes, Mr Filch was at Hogwarts when I was there. I remember Mrs Norris well - I never did like cats very much, especially that one, but I'd hate to think that someone has tried to hurt her and a student, you said? Magical petrification is very rare and extremely dangerous. Please look after yourself. Honestly, I think the Chamber of Secrets is just a myth - I always thought it was a rumour started by the other Founders to villainize old Salazar even more. Whatever is going on, I'm sure Dumbledore will get to the bottom of it soon.

This Christmas will probably be a quiet one for me. My parents came to Romania to visit for Christmas last year, but I don't think they can afford to this time. I'll be sure to add you to my Christmas card list though. 

Take care of yourself, 

Charlie

* * *

To Charlie, 

Thanks for your letter. I’m feeling a bit better about Quidditch. It’s snowing so much here that all the team training sessions have been cancelled until January anyway. Plus, the rest of the team will probably go home for the holidays. Nobody wants to stay here with all the attacks still happening. A Hufflepuff boy and the ghost of Gryffindor Tower have been petrified now too. I don’t think Dumbledore is any closer to stopping who or what is doing this. My father says the School Governors will sack Dumbledore if he doesn’t do something soon. 

Everyone is getting a bit grumpy from being shut in the castle too. There’s been a blizzard and a few snowstorms lately so we can’t go outside and do anything fun. As it is, I’m going to half freeze to death getting this letter to the Owlery to send it to you. But since we’re stuck indoors all the time, some of the Professors have started a duelling club. I got Potter back for the Quidditch match when I duelled him. Professor Snape taught me a snake conjuring spell for it. It was supposed to scare him, but it turns out Potter is a Parselmouth. Now everyone is saying that Potter is the heir of Slytherin. How can he be? He’s not even _in_ Slytherin! Most people will take the train home for the holidays tomorrow, so at least it will be quiet. I might even get to have the common room to myself. I think Vince and Greg are going to stay though, their dads are doing some fancy grownup party for Yule and don’t want them getting in the way. 

Thanks for the picture of the dragon, by the way. Darla is the perfect name for her. She’s so small! You can give me a big brother lecture anytime you want. It’s nice having someone that cares what I do. My parents mostly try to stop me from embarrassing them, at least I think so. I have a “family name to uphold” after all. 

I hope you like the Christmas present I picked for you. I don’t know if you go anywhere fancy enough to need cufflinks, but I saw those gold dragon ones advertised in the paper and couldn’t resist. 

Hope you have a merry Christmas!

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

Thanks so much for your thoughtful gift. I won’t tell you what yours is in this letter because I want it to be a surprise. Although it will probably be a New Year’s gift by the time you get this, as there was a delay with getting a new owl from the Post Office. I can’t say enough how sorry I am about the demise of the school owl. I should never have left it alone with Darla. Let’s just say her hunting skills are now on point and she can probably be integrated into the reserve with other dragons her age soon. Again, I am so incredibly sorry. 

I’m also sorry to hear that attacks are still happening to students at school. I’m sure it’s a very frightening time for everyone. At the risk of repeating myself, please be careful and look after yourself. I hope there’s a break in the cold weather soon, so you can get outside. I’d go stir crazy if I was shut indoors all the time. Have you ever been tobogganing? 

Duelling Club sounds exciting. I’ve participated in a few duels myself, mostly in my first year here. The other trainee keepers and myself used to have some heated arguments about whose turn it was to muck out the dragon enclosures. Luckily, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts were some of my best subjects and I always managed to get the best of them. Not that you should go picking fights, but if anyone ever gives you any trouble, I’d be happy to teach you some basic defensive spells. If you enjoyed the snake conjuring spell, wait til the first time you transfigure an object into a dragon in Transfiguration. 

I hope you’re enjoying some peace and quiet (and a few treats) over the holidays. Let me know what you think of your gift. I will be wearing your cufflinks with pride on New Year’s Eve - my boss has asked me to represent the Reserve at a fundraising dinner. 

As always, take care of yourself,

Charlie

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

To Charlie, 

I hope you had a nice Christmas. Thank you SO MUCH for the present! It's my favourite thing that I got. Where did you even find a Puddlemere United snow globe? My father has tried to find that exact one for me for years, but they stopped making them in the seventies! When you shake it, the players move. Sometimes I tip it upside down just to watch the keeper fall off his broom. It's fantastic. 

Christmas Day was fun, quiet though. I didn't really miss the usual fancy party my mother throws at the Manor. Most of the people that come are distant relatives and they just ignore me anyway. There's never anyone my age to talk to. Vince and Greg were acting weird after Christmas dinner though. If I didn't know better, I'd say they'd been Imperiused. They kept asking me questions about the Chamber of Secrets when I've been telling them for months that I don't know barely anything about it. Morons. 

Don't worry about the school owl. There's about a hundred in the Owlery. Most likely nobody has even noticed it's gone. I hope you weren't too mad at Darla. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt it. I hope she likes it in the Reserve. 

You don't have to worry about me. Everyone says the monster is only going after Muggleborns. Last time I checked the family tree, I was still a pureblood. I wonder how the monster even knows the difference. It's not like it can read or that people are wandering around with a sign that says "I'm a Muggleborn. Please attack me." 

I haven't been tobogganing. Mother says it isn't a "suitable activity" for a Malfoy to be seen doing. But I'd like to try it anyway. I have been ice skating though. I'm pretty good at that. My mother taught me. Did you know Hogwarts used to offer figure-skating as a sport? We only do Quidditch at school now, but it's a bit of a shame if you ask me. Not that I'd want to do it in front of everyone, but it's nice to have options. I'm not quitting Quidditch, don't worry. 

School starts back this week, so Quidditch training will probably start again soon too. How was your fundraising dinner by the way? 

Hope to hear from you soon,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco, 

I'm so glad you liked the snow globe. The Puddlemere United team manager came by the reserve a few weeks ago and I managed to convince him to trade me the snow globe in return for a fossilised Fireball egg. Not a bad trade-off if you ask me. I'm really glad you like it. 

I'm glad you had a nice Christmas. Mine was a bit of a rowdy one. I spent it with a couple of the other keepers, playing cards and tending to a clutch of Swedish Short Snout hatchlings. We're not quite sure why the mother abandoned them, but suffice it to say, her babies are keeping me busy! Only three weeks old and literally breathing fire when they're hungry! Can you guess what I named one of them? 

Sorry about Vince and Greg's inattention. Most adults will tell you that kids don't listen at the best of times. Although I suppose the same can be true of adults… However, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a pretty good listener myself. 

Darla has been integrated into a small group of young Welsh Green females in the Reserve now. She's doing really well and seems happy enough. I do miss having her close-by of course, but it's part of my job to do what's best for the dragons, and unfortunately, being spoiled by me and handfed school owls is not sustainable long-term. Don't worry, I wasn't too mad at her. It's a natural thing for dragons to hunt. I was just a little upset that she'd killed the owl. 

Don't get too cocky, Draco. I know everyone assumes the monster or whatever is behind the attacks is targeting Muggleborns, but there's no proof of that. It may just be coincidence. Half the students at Hogwarts are Muggleborn these days, so it may just be bad luck that it's happened to attack those particular students. More likely than not, it's a case of wrong place, wrong time. If it is a creature, they tend to be opportunistic and are highly unlikely to choose prey based on their lineage. So _please_ be careful. Better safe than sorry. And if I'm wrong, you can say I told you so later. 

There's no harm in tobogganing. It's great fun. I used to go tobogganing with my brother Bill all the time. But I know you have a family reputation to uphold, so I won't try to tempt you into breaking any rules your parents have set down. I know they just want what's best for you. Ice skating sounds fun. I've only tried it a handful of times and it usually ended in bruises. Bill and I are a little competitive and we used to race each other. I'm definitely not a graceful skater. 

I had heard that Hogwarts used to have a better sports program. From what I understand, there used to be a swimming team too and Hippogriff Cross Country racing. But the Ministry cut some of the funding to the school, so extracurriculars were the first to go. It's a shame, but at least there's still Quidditch to enjoy. 

The fundraising dinner went well. There were a few too many speeches for my taste, but they raised plenty of money for the Reserve, which means we can start a new breeding program soon. There's even going to be enough to fund a new enclosure or two which will be great. The more visitors and interest the Reserve generates with the wizarding public, the longer it will be able to keep its doors open.

Best of luck with your studies this term,

Charlie

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

To Charlie, 

Thanks for your letter. I have met the Puddlemere United manager (Philbert Deverill) a few times before. My father is one of the team sponsors, so sometimes we get to see the players in the rooms for a few minutes before the match. I do really like the snow globe, but I’ve had to lock it in my trunk because I’m worried one of the other boys in my dorm might try to steal it. 

I’m glad you have some new baby dragons to look after. I know you didn’t say anything about it, but I could tell you were missing Darla. I looked up Swedish Short Snouts in the library at lunchtime. I love that their flames are blue. Did you know that the winner of the annual broom race that runs from Kopparberg and Arjeplog gets a trophy that’s modelled on the Swedish Short Snout? Maybe I’ll compete in the race one day. 

Did you really name one of the baby dragons after me? That’s so cool. I hope I get to meet my namesake one day. How many little hatchlings are there? Do they all have names yet? 

I don’t mind much about Vince and Greg. They don’t really listen to me most of the time anyway, so I’m used to it. I’m not that close to them, or anyone really. I guess that’s why I look forward to your letters so much. 

I’ve actually been wondering about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. I think maybe you’re right and it’s not a creature at all. There were two more attacks today - a Ravenclaw prefect and Granger both got Petrified outside the library. It could just as easily have been me when I went to the library to read up on Swedish Short Snouts. Dumbledore has been suspended from Hogwarts,which my father seems to be pleased about, but Mother is already talking about withdrawing me from Hogwarts and having me tutored at home until she can get me enrolled in a different school. 

I looked up the Chamber of Secrets in _Hogwarts: A History,_ but it doesn’t specifically say there’s a monster or any creature at all. It just says something about “the horror within.” Do you think maybe “the horror within” is talking more about Slytherin’s dark side? Supposedly everyone has one. I just wonder if it isn’t a person, maybe one of the Slytherin students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts… I’m sure there’s a spell-book in the Restricted Section that could tell you how to use dark magic to petrify someone. It would explain why no-one in Slytherin has been targeted if it was a Slytherin doing it.

I don’t want to stay here and wait to be attacked when I’m walking down a corridor, Charlie. I want to go tobogganing, and feed a baby dragon, and try Hippogriff Cross Country Racing or win a Quidditch World Cup. And I really don’t want to go to Durmstrang. Mother says they teach a lot of Dark Arts and that it’s a military style academy. I just don’t think I’d fit in.

Hope your week is going well and that the Reserve can start work on the new enclosures soon. 

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco, 

I hope you’re alright. You seemed a bit anxious in your last letter. I’ve enclosed a little gift which I hope will take your mind off things. 

Deverill seemed nice enough when I met him. He trains his team hard, but he doesn't ask for more from them than he's willing to put in himself. There's a reason Puddlemere are one of the best sides in the League. I hope to get a chance to see them play soon. 

You should see about getting a mokeskin bag, Draco. I'm sure your father could get you one. Any item you place inside can't be stolen or taken out by anyone except the owner. There are alert wards and locking spells that would also work. I'm sorry to hear that you can't trust your dorm-mates to respect your privacy and property though. 

The baby dragons are getting bigger every day. They eat twice their weight in food and keep me on my toes. Literally. I've started wearing shoes to bed because they seem to have a fascination with my feet and their little teeth are razor sharp. 

The Kopparberg to Arjeplog broom race would be amazing to compete in. The only worrisome thing is that part of the race is through the Swedish Dragon Reserve. You may be fast, Draco, but are you fast enough to outfly a territorial dragon? 

I really did name one of the baby dragons after you. There is one male and three female hatchlings. The male is named Draco of course. The three females are Nessie, Nova, and Nirvana. 

It's hard to feel alone, like no-one understands you. I know that better than anyone. It's part of the reason I enjoy my work so much. You always know where you stand with a dragon. They make surprisingly good companions, at least when they're small. The full grown ones are a little more fierce. 

I'm sorry to hear about the Ravenclaw Prefect and Hermione. From what I understand, she's one of Ron's closest friends. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is doing everything she can and that the petrification will be reversed as soon as possible. I'm sorry that it's worrying you, but I'm a little relieved that you now realise the danger and can take extra care to protect yourself. 

I doubt having Dumbledore suspended will help matters, but I'm sure the school governors are doing the best they can in a difficult situation. I am amazed that Aurors haven't been called to investigate the attacks yet, but the Ministry does move very slowly at times. 

That's an interesting interpretation of "the horror within," Draco. I know some of Salazar Slytherin's views were extreme, especially about Muggleborn students, but that's not the only trait or the legacy of Slytherin House. Cunning, resourcefulness, ambition, loyalty, determination - these are all Slytherin qualities too. I don't like the idea that a Slytherin student may be behind the attacks, but it is entirely possible. 

Knowing all the cursed and bewitched objects my father has dealt with over the course of his career, it's also possible that if it is a student, whoever this person is may not be entirely in control of their actions either. If you do see or hear anything odd, don't hesitate to reach out to your Head of House. They are there to help you. I don't want to encourage you to go looking for trouble and get caught in the wrong place at the wrong time though, protect yourself first and foremost. 

Whatever happens, I will be your friend, whether you're at Hogwarts or somewhere else. So try not to worry ahead of time. You'll never be completely alone with no-one to talk to. I promise you that. 

Take care of yourself, Draco. I'll write again soon,

Charlie. 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

To Charlie, 

I wanted to thank you for the present. I love the Swedish Short Snout figurine you sent me. What spell did you put on it? It seems so real the way it moves. Sometimes when I'm sad or scared, it's like it knows, and it flies across the dormitory and curls up on my shoulder. I've fed it a few Fudge Flies, but I know that's not what real dragons eat. I hope I get to see a real Swedish Short Snout soon. 

I've named him Pascal by the way. I'm not sad right now, but I was before. I was worried that I would have to give you some very bad news. But it all turned out mostly okay, so it's a bit easier to tell you this. You were right about it being a cursed object, but I was wrong about it being a Slytherin. Your little sister was taken into the Chamber of Secrets last night. I can't believe it's real! She's okay now. Potter brought her back and killed the monster - it was a basilisk. From what I hear, Ginny's diary was controlling her. It made her open the Chamber of Secrets and she controlled the basilisk when it was attacking the Muggleborn students. They're all okay too. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape made a potion from the mandrakes to return them to normal, so they're not petrified anymore. Since the diary made Ginny do it, she's not being expelled or anything and she seemed okay when I saw her at the feast. I hope that all makes sense because I feel like I'm rambling, but I haven't slept at all either. 

Oh, and my father has been made to stand down as a school governor. Dumbledore and Potter accused him of giving your sister the cursed diary. I don't know if that's true or not, but Father is probably pretty mad about it. But I'm glad it's all over because I won't have to go to Durmstrang since Hogwarts is safe again, relatively at least. 

Thanks for your advice about the security spells to protect my snow globe from my dorm-mates. My mother ended up getting me a lock box from Borgin and Burke's. Don't worry, it's safe, Mother said she had it checked first. If anyone tries to open it except me, it zaps them and makes their hair stick up. Greg tried it and he's going to have to wear a hat on the train home tomorrow - his hair is still standing up. He looks a bit like a frightened knarl. 

How are the baby dragons coming along? Is Dragon Draco breathing fire yet? Send me a picture if you can. I'd love to see him. And you. What do you feed the baby dragons? 

I still want to compete in the Kopparberg to Arjeplog broom race when I'm old enough. I'm pretty fast Charlie. You haven't seen me on my Nimbus 2001 yet. There might even be a faster broom than that by the time I'm old enough to enter. I'll be sure to mention you in my victory speech, don't worry. 

I didn't know you felt so lonely sometimes. I hope the dragons help keep you company. I'll come visit when I'm allowed to as well. Can you make a trip back to Britain to see your family over the summer maybe? My father is taking me to Ireland over the holidays to see the Irish National Quidditch Team play. We'll get to see them train too. I hope I can learn some cool moves off them to use next term at school. I'll be in third year then. I can't wait to start some new subjects, especially Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. 

The Ministry never did investigate the attacks really. At least not properly with Aurors or anything. The Minister for Magic sent Hagrid to Azkaban because he thought it was him from what I heard. But it wasn't Hagrid, so he's back now. I guess that's all they're going to do about it really. 

I'm glad we're friends. It's nice to have someone I can tell things to. Like I've said, Vince and Greg aren't great listeners. 

I'll write to you from Ireland, 

Draco. 

  
  


* * *

Dear Draco,

I'm glad you liked your present. No thanks necessary, I was happy to do it. There's a mood detection charm on the dragon. I make similar ones sometimes for the hatchlings when they're a bit anxious. It helps comfort them. I hope it has helped you, even just a little. 

I'm glad someone was able to get to the bottom of the mystery around all the attacks and the Chamber of Secrets. Thanks for letting me know about Ginny. I'll be sure to send her an owl. Maybe I'll send her a mood dragon too. I'm sure she feels terrible about what happened. I'm really glad that everyone is okay though. 

I hope your father wasn't involved, but even if he was, there's nothing you could have done, Draco. You can't be held responsible for your parents mistakes. And I think, in his own way, with suspending Dumbledore temporarily and trying to get the Minister involved, he was trying to make Hogwarts safer for you. I know how much your father means to you, so I would never want to tarnish your view of him. He obviously cares about you, so whether he's innocent in the whole Chamber of Secrets/cursed diary mess or not, I would encourage you to keep believing that your father wants what's best for you. 

Your lock box sounds amazing and hilarious. I'm sure my twin brothers would love to test the limits of something like that. But I'm glad it's given you some peace of mind about the safety of things that are special to you. 

I'm sending you a picture of me and Dragon Draco. As you'll see, he's growing fast. He was breathing fire before he could walk, I swear to Merlin. At the moment, I'm feeding the dragons a fair amount of chicken - got to keep their protein up and their muscles strong so they can grow big enough to be released into the Reserve. 

If you still want to compete in the Kopparberg to Arjeplog broom race when you're older, I'll come cheer you on, Draco. That's a promise. I'm sure you're a fast flier - we should have a race between us someday. 

I'm not lonely often. Only when it's very quiet and I start thinking of my family back home and how different my life used to be. But you don't have to worry about me. I am happy with my life and my job, just a little sentimental from time to time I'm afraid. 

Best of luck in Ireland. I hope it's a really enjoyable trip for you. I'll be in Egypt myself over the summer. But I'll definitely write to you. And if you need any help or some extra knowledge around Care of Magical Creatures next term, don't hesitate to send me an owl, Draco. I always enjoy hearing from you. 

Enjoy your holidays,

Charlie. 

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little holiday chapter to keep you all occupied 😉 Many thanks for the sweet comments on this story, you all amaze and inspire me to keep writing 💕

* * *

To Charlie,

My father and I arrived in Ireland last night. The Minister for Magic himself authorised an international portkey for us to use. It would've taken weeks for an application to be processed through the Department of Magical Transportation. My father doesn't like to wait. 

We're staying in Belfast if your owl needs help finding me. My father is taking me to meet the Irish International Side tomorrow to watch them train. 

If you're in Egypt already, I hope you're having a good time and that the dragons aren't missing you too badly. 

Hope to hear from you soon,

Draco

  
  


* * *

Dear Draco, 

Thank you so much for the postcard. I'm glad to hear you and your father have reached Ireland safely. It's very lucky that your father was able to call in a favour with the Minister at such short notice. My dad just won the Daily Prophet Thousand Galleon Draw, so my family will be coming to Egypt soon too. I haven't seen them all in a very long time. 

I'm staying at a resort near Cairo for the next month or so if you wanted to know where to find me. I hope you have a fantastic time with the Irish Team - they have some very talented players. 

Bill is taking me to see some ancient wizard tombs tomorrow, but we'll do a full tour when the rest of the family arrive. Should be interesting! 

Take care and enjoy your holiday, 

Charlie. 

* * *

To Charlie, 

I hope you like the postcard - I got to wander around by myself a bit today. My father was off with some of his business associates as usual. Have your family arrived in Egypt yet? I saw the article about the Thousand Galleon Draw last week. Did you hear about Sirius Black's escape? 

I hope you're having a good time at the resort. It's a bit boring here but my Hogwarts letter should arrive soon with the booklist. If I can convince my father to take me to a bookstore here, I might be able to get a head start on the reading for this term. It'll be less boring than being stuck in the hotel with nothing to do anyway. 

Enjoy the tombs! Sometimes I wish I had a brother to go exploring with. 

Hope to hear from you soon,

Draco

* * *

Dear Draco,

I loved the postcard and I always enjoy hearing from you. Your father is obviously a busy man, but I'm sorry his work is affecting your enjoyment of the holiday. 

My family arrived in Egypt yesterday. I honestly can't remember the last time we had a family holiday all together like this, so it's a real treat for all of us. I heard about Black's escape, but I'm sure the Ministry will catch up with him soon. It's only a matter of time. 

Just in case you can't get out to visit a bookstore like you'd hoped, I'm sending you a copy of _Dragon Species of Britain and Ireland_ to keep you occupied. I was tempted to mail you a sneakoscope actually, but I have a feeling it would drive your father absolutely mental. They're temperamental little objects sometimes. 

Best of luck with the remainder of your holiday, and with your studies this term. 

As always, I look forward to hearing from you,

Charlie

* * *


End file.
